User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Graceling Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Alice laughed page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) :) Hi! *waves* That is correct, I don't know you. You should totally join, because as far as I know, this wiki is woefully short on members. There are no active admins around here, so... there's that. Me too! Fire is my favorite of the three, what's yours? Cool. I've never been to Fayetteville, but I hope it's nice. I live in Macon. It's not nice. The message wasn't creepy, just a little bit out of the blue. Bye! :) Alice laughed 06:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you know things that could make the wiki better, there's no way I'd say no to you being an admin. And I'll be your second in command, if you want me to be. Alice laughed 13:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can call me Meg, it is my name after all. :) I don't know any coding, but I would like to learn, so... teach me, teach me, teach me!!! :D Alice laughed 05:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not a writer, though I wish I could be. And referring to your previous question about Degrassi, I more than just like it, I'm a little bit obsessed with it. My poor friends get really tired of hearing about it, but I just can't seem to help myself. :D Alice laughed 16:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Bloodstar! I'm Leafwhisker, but call me Leaf or Leafy. I made a template for the characters. Does this look good? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) lol, okay. I wasn't sure, 'cause I wasn't very active at that time. xD I plan to be an active member on the wiki (on every week or so). -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 02:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I love writing! xD I'm a bit swamped at the moment with trying to fix up two other wikis, but I might consider joining the wiki. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 02:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do still want to be a member of the community; I have just been busy recently. I promise that I will edit at least once a week. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Bloody. I had a suggestion about the navigation bar; you could put the names of the books and characters in for easy access. (For example: Books, then under that Graceling Fire Bitterblue, then under those the respective characters for the book). And I think there's a way for wikia to promote wikis so this wiki could get more contributors. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 01:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thanks. I love Totoro. :3 -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 02:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep. And I was thinking of making a template for the books, is that fine with you? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 02:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I saw. And thanks. :3 -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 02:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I love to read books; I have my own library in my room. xD I finally got all three books over Christmas so I'll be rereading them too, then I'll add more to the pages. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 15:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow. xD I have a few book shelves and crates of books that I have to read. I first found Graceling when I was looking for books in the library, then I found Fire that way too. I pre-ordered Bitterblue as soon as I could when I heard it was coming out. Out of all three books, which is your favorite? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 16:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Same, I love Fire (both the book and the character). I guess I love Graceling and Bitterblue equally, but I like Graceling more since it's the first book I read in the trilogy. However, in terms of covers Bitterblue wins. It's just so pretty... xD -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 16:16, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 16:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Nothing much, just editing on multiple wikis... yep. Have you heard of the book Unwind and/or UnWholly? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 16:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Well, they are about this dystopian world where kids between the ages of 13-18 can be harvested for organs. It sounds pretty gory, but it's actually really interesting. :D -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 16:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm not a big fan of role-playing, honestly. :\ -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 16:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Haha, okay. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 17:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll read anything as long as it's good and fairly interesting, but I have a soft spot for dystopian books. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 17:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I haven't read either, but I have heard of the Nicholas Flamel one. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 17:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll put it on my reading list, then. :) -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 18:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Are there any rules for requesting affiliates or no? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 16:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC)